


first and last

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: An Endgame-based SteveTony photo edit from Steve's POV.





	first and last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



  


For the lovely @ishipallthings.  
_[insp.](https://fy-merlinxarthur.tumblr.com/post/182055269752/stevebbucks-kritig)  
__[x](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kriti-g)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/viewing. If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184942143218/things-that-kill-me-about-this-scene-more). If you have a request or a prompt, please direct message me on Tumblr or [send me an ask](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask) over there. I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
